


A decoys love

by Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex - Freeform, Apex Legends, Elliott Witt x female reader, F/M, Female Reader, Oral, Porn Without Plot, Porn plot logic, Reader has female genitals, Vaginal Sex, soft?, voyeuristic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu/pseuds/Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu
Summary: You accidentally meet your lovers decoy while he’s at work and things take a surprising turn.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Reader
Kudos: 52





	A decoys love

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe there aren’t any Mirage/decoy x reader fic smh

„Elliott? Are you there?“, you knock on his door that, to your surprise, squeaks open. He had borrowed you a few of his favorite DVDs a few days ago and since there aren’t any matches today you thought you could finally return them today. „Elliott? Uhm I think you left your door open“, you ask again, just to be sure he’s not there. No respond. On tiptoes you hush inside, to place the dvds on his nightstand, next to his decoy device.

He must be working at his Bar, so he didn't feel the need to take the device with him. Usually he only takes the decoys with him when he needs them to fight.   
You've met his decoys before, of course. Several times during the games. Still, it's a little unsettling to have him materialise in front of you, solid but not quite, all of them looking just like him but... silent. You giggle.   
You're not sure if they can actually speak, at least you never heard them say anything before.   
You glance back to the door, that you had closed on your way in, and back to the device that’s now in your hand. You turn it from left to right, questioning how a man like Mirage was able to design and create such a high technology and just when your about to put it back on his nightstand you accidentally press one of the buttons on the top.

There he is. He looks just like Mirage.   
The decoy looks at you, just the way the original looks at you. Like they have the same thoughts then the original. The same feelings.  
Maybe that's why, after a few moments of simply staring at you, he approaches you in the same manner. Your first intend is to back away but... it’s Mirage. It’s not like your looking into the face of a stranger.  
You stare at the clone of your lover as he stands a few centimetres from you, looking at you with an almost curious expression on his face. The resemblance is uncanny. Perfect, almost.  
You're almost surprised when the decoy reaches out and strokes your face, thumb brushing your cheek the exact same way his human counterpart does. Well, that’s new. You didn’t know his decoys could do that. You're pretty sure your face is showing surprise too, because the clone tilts his head, surveys you with interest.  
You're trying to work out what to say, what to ask maybe, but your mind is slowed significantly by his touch. His touch is surprisingly solid. Honestly, it throws you off guard a bit.  
His thumb circles your cheek again, almost like he's trying to get used to the feel of you. If it was anyone else touching you, maybe you'd freak out a bit, but he's... well. He's basically Mirage? Right?  
Maybe it's on you for being so caught up in the sheer similarities, but you don't recognise the body language, the way he's leaning in, until he's already kissing you.  
At first you're stunned, a little unsure of how to respond. If he wasn't, as far as you're aware, some sort of extension of your lover, you might freak out. Maybe throw a punch. But his touch is familiar, entirely familiar, so after the briefest hesitation, you relax and start to return the kiss.  
There's a slight feeling of confusion. Are you supposed to be enjoying this? Is it fucked up that you are? What the hell would Mirage - the real one - think? Actually, you're pretty sure he wouldn't care. He's told you enough stories involving his decoys for you to get the sense that intimacy isn't a barrier between them.  
It's that thought that makes you relax further, lean into him, fingers curling into his Shirt. He kisses exactly the same way Mirage does, practised and confident. You suppose that makes sense, of course he would be programmed to be the same as him, or as close to the same as possible.  
You have to admit you're surprised, a little impressed too, by how sturdy he is against you. He's solid and familiar and you can't help but kiss him, part your lips so his tongue can slide into your mouth. His hand settles on your waist, pulls you tight against him as his other hand tilts your face so he can kiss you with renewed hunger.  
You're so distracted, you don't even hear the door open. Maybe the decoy does, but chooses to ignore it, finding kissing you a much better use of his time.  
"Damn. Sight for sore eyes."  
Startled, you break away from the kiss to face the real Mirage. Thankfully, he doesn't seem upset. If anything, he seems... interested? Surveying the scene before him with a slight smirk on his face.  
"No, really. Don't stop on my account. Please."  
You have to hold back a laugh. Of course it makes sense that he'd be into this. Mirage somehow manages to make being self absorbed attractive. Still, with his encouragement, you have no issue with turning your attention back to his decoy. This time, it's you who drags him into a kiss.

You're a lot more confident this time, your hands curling into the strange mix of solid and digistructed fabric of his shirt, pulling at it, suddenly eager to get the damn thing off him. It's almost like Mirage watching has given you a renewed sense of purpose. Made it somehow even better. Best not to think about that too much, just go with it. See where it takes you.  
His decoy seems pretty comfy with the situation too, helping you get his shirt off. He could probably digistruct them away if he so chose, but he's enjoying this far more. He's not used to close contact with anyone other than Mirage himself, so this is new and intriguing to him.  
You certainly don't have a problem with his hands, that are either warm nor cold, starting to tug at your clothing, either. It's at this point that you start to wonder how you'd never thought of this before.  
It's only when your shirt has been pulled over your head and thrown onto the floor that you look over to Mirage. He's settled himself down nice and comfy like in the chair by the door, watching you both with a very lewd interest.  
"Aren't you going to...?" You ask a little surprised.  
"Nope. I wanna watch this time." He gives a smirk, "other me over there ain't been with a lady before. Only got data from watching me, I guess. Best let him learn without me infe...interfering." Oh right. His decoys are basically just mimicking him.   
Why the fuck is that so hot somehow? If anything aside from aroused, you're just impressed by how confident the decoy manages to be. Were the roles reversed, you're pretty sure you wouldn't be so calm. Then again, this isn't even your first time, and you're a little nervous.   
Somewhere between your racing thoughts, the rest of your clothes are discarded, leaving you entirely naked and the Other Mirage just in his jeans. You throw a glance over at Mirage to find him smirking, in the process of unzipping his own pants. Ah. Of course he's not JUST going to watch and do nothing. You find you like that idea too.  
The decoy Mirage hoists you up onto the bed, lays you down carefully.  
He moves fast, spreads your legs in a single fluid movement, kisses his way up from your thigh to your wetness, tongue licking a long, lazy stripe along you. You let out a soft little noise at the sensation. His tongue is also missing a temperature of its own and it’s not necessarily wet, but fast becomes that way as he licks at you eagerly.  
"Where did you learn-" You cut off your own sentence, unable to finish it as he sucks on your sensitive clit. Not like he can answer you anyway.  
"Like I said. It’s all from data babe ." Mirages voice drifts over, dimly, over the soft wet sounds between your thighs, you can hear the sound of a hand stroking flesh.   
You can't quite see him, but you can picture him quite well, sitting like that, legs open, hand firmly wrapped around himself, stroking slowly, thumb teasing the tip just how he likes...  
Your hand finds the decoys hair, at first a little surprised at the texture, but getting used to it almost instantly. He makes a little purring sound against your skin when you stroke his hair, prompting you, rather greedily, to do it again.  
You're not quite sure how long you're there for, his fingers curled into the soft skin of your thighs, his mouth kissing and licking at you until you're shaking. Either way, it's not long enough and yet simultaneously too long; you want more, desperately want much much more than just his tongue.  
"Might want to give a little more, there," Mirages voice cuts in again, effectively saving you the torment.  
The decoy pulls away from you, smirks, wipes his mouth. Gives you a look as if asking if he did okay. As if the mixture of saliva and your wetness on his mouth isn't enough of an answer.  
His fingers find you again; he eases a first inside you, curling gently, before he adds a second. His free hand unzips his pants; he manages to kick them off with ease, without halting in the curling of his fingers inside you. Impressive.  
You're just getting used to this, honestly you could come again just on his fingers, just about to... when he removes them. You make a little whining sound of disappointment.  
Both clone and human laugh at this. Well. Mirage laughs. The Other just gives you another smirk, grips your hip with one hand, uses the other to guide himself inside you.  
Like the rest of him, he's identical to the human Mirage. You give a little shudder as you take every inch of him slowly. He's being cautious, careful. You realise he doesn't want to hurt you.  
"That's okay... that's good.." You manage. He seems a little more relaxed at the praise, and a glance over tells you that Mirage appreciates the praise, too. He's edging himself, clearly waiting to see the main show. And here you are.  
The decoy leans down, kisses you as he bottoms out inside you. Even if he can't speak, he can at least make some sounds, and a surprised sound of pleasure as you tighten around him is one of them.  
You stroke his hair again. Hike one leg up around his waist to pull him in deeper. It's one of your favorite positions, one you fully intend on teaching him.  
His eyes rolls back in his head a little; judging from that, you're pretty sure he likes the sudden depth.  
"Like that..." You encourage as he kisses down your throat, starting to roll his hips slowly, "that's good..."  
He seems to be encouraged by your praise, his mouth finds a nipple, sucks on the sensitive skin until you moan, nails digging into his scalp. You swear you can feel him smirk against your skin as he repeats the action on the other.  
He doesn't need to breathe, but he pulls away anyway, mostly so he can watch your face as he starts to rock his hips a little faster, building a steady, if still a little cautious, pace.  
"That's it," you manage to encourage him, "like that... ooh, shit, yes..." He's hit a particularly sweet spot. At your reaction, he very deliberately repeats the action. You suppose there's something in his coding that allows him to pinpoint and perfectly replicate an action. You have no problem with this.  
A glance to the side shows Mirage still watching, stroking himself with a renewed interest, chest rising and falling rapidly as he watches. He's close, you can tell. It must be so hard for a self-loving guy like Mirage to watch all this and not cum within the first 30 seconds.  
"Can you... I mean can he..?"  
"He can cum, if that's what you mean. Fuck, I'd love to see that. Love to see him cum inside y- shit!", he trails off into a low groan as he cums, suddenly, white fluid coating his hand and dripping down his cock as he keeps his eyes glued to you and his decoy.  
You return your attention to the the decoy, suddenly very interested in what that would feel like. Even if he can't speak, he can read body language extremely well. He lifts the leg around his waist even higher, starts to move again, rougher and deeper this time. Oh, he learns quickly, understands precisely what provides optimal stimulation to you and to himself.  
You've already come, just from his tongue alone, but the second washes over you unexpectedly, renders you dazed and weak, clinging to him, your eyes rolled back in your head momentarily.  
"F-Fuuck," you manage to moan at him once you can breathe properly, „P-please...cum inside me, please!“  
Even though he can't speak, he can convey how pleased he is with himself, he has a broad, smug smirk on his face as he grips your waist a little tighter, starts to slam into you with renewed energy.  
He glitches, just a little. A few blurred pixels of electric blue surrounding him as he finally finds his own release, filling you with a hot wetness that seems to cling to your over sensitive inner walls.  
Almost instantly after, he pulls out of you, the glitches vanishing as he steadies himself against the bedframe behind him.  
"... shit..." You manage, shakily sitting up, "are you okay?"  
"Good as anything," Mirage has cleaned himself up, tucked himself back into his pants. His clone gives you a sheepish grin and a thumbs up.  
"So... something you'd do again? Now you've satisfied that cuo..cur...curiosity?" Mirage grins at you.  
"Maybe," you concede, "with two conditions."  
"Oh?"  
"Next time, you join in."  
His grin becomes positively wicked.  
"Thought you'd never ask. What's the second?"  
"Give him a goddamn voice." You frown, hearing him moan is one of your favorite parts of going to bed with him. Hearing both of him... ugh. The idea is enough to almost make you wet again.   
Almost...


End file.
